Everything for My Everything
by Zanchev
Summary: Valentine's day oneshot for Lyla. My Elemental Universe


**My Everything Universe Valentine's one-shot**

**Everything for My Everything.**

Everything is ready. Everything is perfect. I let my eyes sweep across the candle-lit dining room, casting gentle, teasing shadows upon the wine glasses and setting the nice dinner set on fire. I smile happily - everything is going according to plan.

I walk through the house, checking everything, making sure it is all perfect for tonight - Valentine's Day.

I know it's tacky, I know it's been done and done and done again, but I want this, I need this, and I know my wonderful, fantastic, drop dead gorgeous spouse wants it too.

Nessie has taken little Leah for the night, and Alice and Bella have promised to baby sit the both of them. I chuckle, Nessie is awesome, but honestly I wouldn't trust her with a stainless steel doll, let alone my baby.

The house is spotless, sparkling, completely perfect. Candles light up the lounge, dining room and bedroom ready for our perfect night together, just us, for what feels like the first time since Leah was born. I've even sprinkled sweet-smelling petals over the couch and bed.

It's tacky, but I felt like it. And it makes everything perfect.

I glance at the clock, trying to make out the time on the half-shadowed face. It's nearly time. I quickly move to sit in the lounge, gently on the couch with two glasses of champagne in my hand, one for me and one for My Everything.

I smooth my shirt down nervously, what if this isn't perfect? What if everything falls apart? What if My Everything doesn't like it?

I hear to door open, and I hear that perfect, melodious voice ring out through the house, bathing me in bliss. That beautiful humming voice calls my name, asks where I am. I sit back and listen to the reaction. I hear the soft gasp upon the sight of the dining room, the darkened wineglasses and the fiery cutlery practically melting in the light of the flames.

I can hear the soft chuckle and pleasantly surprised murmurs when My Everything enters the bedroom and sees the petals, the candles, the chocolate… I revel in that symphonic laugh, sweeping me up and taking me away on a wave of happiness.

I was right, this is right, everything is perfect for My Everything…

I look up and smile, my eyes dancing with joy and love when My Everything slowly walks into the lounge and takes in the extra petals, the soft glow of the lanterns and the sparkling champagne flutes in my hands. I wordlessly hold one out, and My Everything laughs again, coating me in warmth and affection. That perfect hand reaches out and takes the glass, the other sliding into my hand and caressing the wedding band there.

"You did all this for me?" that perfect voice soothes my jangling nerves, and I nod, a slow smile spreading across my face. An answering smile lights up my world, filling it with brightness and joy and everything I could ever need.

My Everything leans forward and presses a gentle, enchanting kiss upon my lips, soft and chaste, promising so much and yet keeping it all just out of reach. I sigh with love and longing as we pull apart, and that angelic voice whispers into my ear, filling my world with ecstasy.

"I love you so much, thank you."

I smile, my eyes drooping as I wrap My Everything in my arms, and feeling those warm arms curl around me in turn. I sigh happily, before stepping back and leading My Everything to the Dining room by a gentle hand in mine.

I pamper and spoil My Everything tonight, happily repaying anything and everything my perfect partner has ever done for me. I serve carefully crafted foods and velvety wine, letting us both enjoy the tastes and smells waft around us, cocooning us in a world of pleasure.

The tastes do not leave us as I gently kiss My Everything and we wander hand in hand towards the bedroom, soaking in the luxury and relaxation of an unhurried night of just us, just the two of us, together forever.

"I love you," I whisper, sinking onto the sweet smelling bed and smiling up at the one who means absolutely everything to me. My Everything smiles down at me, kissing me softly, gently, lovingly.

"I love you too, My Everything," he whispers.

I sigh, his name for me - the one I silently use for him too - rings through my body and makes every part of me warm and smooth. My Everything, My Seth, gently wraps his warm arms around me once more and gently lowers me until I'm on my back on the bed. He kisses me again, this time the adoration soaks through my bones, my soul, lighting me on fire from the inside out.

I can do nothing but lay there and let my wonderful husband love me, gently sliding his gentle, oh-so gentle, hands up under my shirt to caress my back and pull me closer into another kiss. They are gaining heat, each new meeting of lips and tongue becoming more a whirlwind of need and passion and lust and love than the one before it.

In a moment my shirt is floating gently to the floor, and is long forgotten as My hands slide up and down my Seth's bare chest, enjoying the heat and muscles leaping just beneath the skin. Seth smiles at me, kissing me again and sliding a hand up my back to gently undo the hooks of my bra. He's gotten much better at that since our honeymoon…

Sight and sound and taste and scent overwhelm me as Seth drags me down a rollercoaster of lust and passion and sweet, tender, exulting fascination. Lips and tongue and hand are everywhere, tracing my torso and back and arms and breasts, laving attention upon every inch of me. I cannot breathe, I cannot think, I can do nothing but feel.

My hands are trembling as they trace down my wonderful husband's taut chest and abdomen to tug at the waistline of his trousers. I hear a chuckle and suddenly Seth isn't there any more. I panic, head tossing and turning, searching for my love, my world, My Everything…

And then he's back, and all is well again. I arch my back, pressing my body against his and sighing at the contact. His lips catch mine as he deftly removes my underwear, and then everything is a jumbled, perfect, chaotic, beautiful mix of sound and touch and smell and panting and feeling and pure bliss.

I sigh against him as we rekindle the love that started all those years ago, moving as one, feeling as one, loving as one. I grip his strong arms and shudder, ecstasy and love and joy all I can think, all I can feel. They are all of me, in this moment.

Just as he is all of me, always.

I smile at my perfect husband, My Everything, though he'll never hear me say it. I whisper my three favorite words, those only said when meant, and those never meant more than when said to him.

"I love you,"

Seth smiles, and it takes my breath away. I've often wondered what imprinting is like, and if my love an ever compare. I hope so, because I don't want to be missing out on whatever it is that is putting that smile on my Seth's face.

He snuggles closer to me, wrapping those warm arms around my slim waist and pressing kisses to my forehead, neck, cheeks and hair. He whispers adoring nothings and sweet everythings into my ear.

"I love you, Kyla, My Everything, My Elemental. I love you more than anything on this earth, more than life, more than love. You are everything to me, My Everything, and I'm never letting you go. I can never say it enough, never be enough for you, and it astonishes me and kills me and breathes life into me everyday to know that you chose me anyway. I love you, My Everything. I love you."

He kisses me again, and everything is right, everything is perfect. Everything is My Everything, and that's the way I want it. Forever.

And so I whisper it, softly, quietly, against his lips and they move with mine. The words I will never say to him out loud, because they are his words, but they apply to me too. I will never love like I have loved my Seth, and I can only hope that this will last for a long, long time, because I'm not ready to give this up. And I never will be.

And so I whisper the words, the little words that say so little and mean so much, that are mine, but never to say. I content myself with knowing that I have said them to him, even if he may never hear them come from my lips.

"I love you too, MY Everything."

**AN ~**

**Happy Valentine****'****s Day, all!**

**I am being a terrible, cruel person and tormenting my Everything, Lena, by writing this little one-shot when she knows what coming just around the corner.**

**For all those who don****'****t know and who care, even a little, I am writing a sequel to My Elemental, for Lena****'****s birthday. I obviously didn****'****t have enough of a death wish before, and have missed the constant threats, so I am going to put myself through even more pain, all for you guys.**

**Happy Valentine****'****s!**

**So, yeah, this one****'****s actually from Kyla****'****s point of view. Not what you were expecting, huh? I****'****m messing around with different perspectives, and I****'****ve not done very much from a woman****'****s PoV, so I figured I should give it a shot. **

**Was I any good? Do I make a good woman?**

**Don****'****t answer that second one.**

**Anyway, love to all my readers and reviewers, and Happy Valentine****'****s day to all.**

**Until Lena****'****s birthday!**

**Zanchev.**

**P.S. ~ DANNI. YOU BEAUTIFUL THING YOU. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MY FFN VALENTINE. LOTS OF LOVE AND HUGGLES MENTALLY SENT YOUR WAY**


End file.
